Arrival at Skyhold
by Amethyst Dagger
Summary: The Inquisition has been formed and currently recovering from their attack in Haven. As Commander Cullen figures out how to tend to his newest recruits, he receives a surprise visit from an old flame when he was still a young templar at Kinloch Hold. She's come to rekindle their friendship...and bears a request of her own. Pairings: Hinted Surana x Cullen; Cousland x Loghain


Okay, so this is pretty much after the Inquisition has been built and shortly moved into Skyhold. Cullen gets an unexpected surprise visit from his old flame. Erys Surana. ^^ Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Come in." The Commander ordered, fighting the urge to sigh with exasperation. This would be the sixth interruption today and it was hardly mid-afternoon. With the Divine's death and the shocking discovery of Andraste's supposed Herald being the very woman they accused of murdering the Divine, everything had gone astray. The Inquisition has been formed, under the late Divine's demands. He had been commissioned as Commander of the Inquisition, bearing all responsibility for the army's upkeep and training. It was his job to make sure each recruit was well trained and prepared to fight the worst. Yet it only made his duty more troublesome when someone decided to drop by. He silently swore to assign the next person latrine duty if they asked him for a day off. Cullen exhaled, looking over his reports as the door closed shut. "Yes, what is i-?" He looked up and gasped.

She was no simple recruit, coming in hopes of some relaxation time. She was not even one of the Inner Circle coming to discuss potential missions under the Inquisition's banner. Her milky white eyes met his straight on, though she couldn't see anything. Her pale lips curled up in a smile he hadn't seen in years. Her hair was curled now, barely touching her shoulders, and tucked behind her ears. Erys Surana chuckled at his dumbfounded expression and tapped at his desk. "Hello, Cullen. Or should I say _Commander_?" She teased with a soft laugh. Maker, it was like music to his ears. His cheeks reddened slightly at the teasing look on her face. Cullen laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. He spoke, "Erys. The last I've heard of you was that you were serving King Alistair and Queen Elle as their court mage." She studied him intently before nodding. "I was. Six years of it. Lovely couple and they treated me warmly during my time there. When the Divine called for the Conclave-", Erys winced at the sudden horrified look on his face and continued, "-I was asked to represent both the Crown and Ferelden's Circle there" A rueful expression crossed her face. "Luckily for me, a…Crow delayed me long enough to just narrowly miss it." Cullen's jaw dropped.

Narrowly missing the Conclave's destruction, also escaping her death, and she said it was thanks to a Crow? He assumed she was speaking of the Antivan Crows, a well known assassins guild that pretty much ran Antiva. He blinked before letting out a small huff of laughter. "Only you would get so lucky, Erys." He teased. The two shared a few moments of laughter before finally subsiding, studying each other. It had been years since they last saw each other, let alone spoke. The last time was right before he had been transferred over to Kirkwall. He hadn't exactly…been sane at the time. The reminder sent a flash of guilt and shame down his belly. He cleared his throat and was about to speak when she quickly raised a hand. "Cullen, before you say it, I forgive you. You were suffering through emotional and physical trauma. You weren't in the right frame of mind. So don't apologize." Surana interjected rather calmly, giving him a knowing look. Yet he couldn't just leave it at that. Cullen shook his head rather vigorously. "That's no excuse for my appalling behavior, especially towards you. You had done nothing to deserve my ire, nothing to deserve-" He broke off, flinching at the memory. A month had barely gone by and he still had issues when it came to magic and the mages who controlled it. He remembered striking out angrily at anyone who even seemed to be losing control. He remembered knocking Surana down…threatening to cut her throat….merely for trying to calm him down. It had been beneath him. It was still beneath him. The pit of self loathing seemed to be growing deeper the more he thought about it.

"Cullen, stop that. Stop trying to make it all your fault. I've known you long enough to see it." Erys leaned forward to grab his hand. Startled, he glanced down at their intertwined hands before looking back at her. He flushed at her grin, still not understanding why she was….so herself especially now. "I-" She tsked at him, squeezing his hand. "No ifs, ands, or buts Cullen. It was not your fault but if you really must need my forgiveness, than you've had it since that day and even before." She interjected. "Are you going to let me say a word now or am I just going to have to give up in defeat?" The Commander teased, smiling at the sudden burst of laughter that came from her. Surana shrugged. "Keep it up and I'll make you teach the Herald and your Inner Circle the dance we used to do back in the Circle." Erys semi threatened, giving way into her giggles. "Maker's Breath, I can't believe you still remember that," groaned Cullen. They erupted into loud shouts of laughter, both leaning forward to catch their breaths. He had just been about to remark on something when she reached out to cup his face. Cullen froze, unsure as to what she was doing. She smiled and moved to kiss his cheek, chortling at the sudden flush of heat running through his cheeks.

"You seem much better now, Cullen, better than any of us would have thought considering." She pointed out calmly. He fidgeted and let out a sharp breath. "That, dear Surana, is simply because today is one of my good days." The Commander admitted, not looking at her. She straightened in her chair, curious as to what he meant.

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, today has gotten even better now that you've arrived."

"I'm glad to have brightened your day then. To be honest, I wasn't sure if I'd make it today. With all the political nonsense between Orlais and Ferelden, the breach, plus the…the business with the Divine and Andraste's new Herald, my company honestly believed we would be delayed a week or so."

His brow quirked. "Company?"

Erys grinned, and motioned toward the door. "Oh right. You didn't honestly think I'd come here alone, do you? I brought…friends."

"Let me guess. Your Crow."

An unexpected snort came from her. "He's most certainly not my crow, by any regards, but I do consider him a good friend. Zevran did come with me, on orders of Her Majesty of course, along with Lady and Lord Mac Tir."

Cullen's blood ran cold. He jerked up in his seat, gawking at her in shock. He sputtered " _ **Y-You mean to tell me that Rowan Cousland-Mac Tir and Loghain Mac Tir are here at Skyhold?!**_ "

She blinked at his sudden rise in volume before smirking widely at him. 'Yes, I do mean to tell you such a thing, dear Cullen. In fact, if I remember, I believe said powerhouse couple were chatting with the lovely Josephine and Leliana." Her expression softened. "Don't worry. The things about Loghain are not true. He's a changed man…and Rowan is _most definitely_ the reason behind it." She patted his hand fondly and shrugged.

"Erys, I may be a Ferelden, but even I respect the Hero-"

"Don't let him catch you saying that. Or Rowan for that matter. It's simply Loghain, to them both, ranks or no."

"Wait, why? He's Teyrn of Highever, correct?"

"Why, dear Cullen, that may be true but don't you remember your history? To put it bluntly…he doesn't give a shit about protocol unless it's absolutely needed such as during time of war. Besides, the Hero of River Done is long gone. When you see him sometime soon, you will understand what I mean." She sighed before shaking her head. Cullen let out a breath before rubbing the back of his head. "I will need to have a talk with the recruits then before they embarrass themselves and the Inquisition." He muttered, ruefully grinning at her laugh. She gave him the most cheekiest grin she had ever given in her life and waved him off.

"Tell you what, don't tell them anything. Let them figure out themselves when he and his wife make their appearances. Besides, he'll get a kick out of it." Erys once again took a hold of his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Also…there was something I needed to talk to you about…"

He began to feel confused at the sudden solemn look on her face. What on Thedas was she going on about? He eyed her warily and said, "Go on."

Erys took a deep breath and gave him a serious look.

"I've requested to join the Inquisition. Under _your_ company."


End file.
